


for anyone who wants to adopt anything i wrote!

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: nil - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron





	for anyone who wants to adopt anything i wrote!

Hi! So for reasons, I have decided to discontinue everything on this particular pseud. I've not been particularly decided on whether I'm orphaning the account but for anyone who is interested in picking up any uncompleted series I have on this, feel free to DM me on my twitter account @peachkans! Thank you for the support :-)


End file.
